


Escaping The Demons

by AntiOptimist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Pack Feels, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiOptimist/pseuds/AntiOptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott growled as he lunged for Jackson, ignoring the rest of the student body.</p><p>Jackson stepped back as Scott threw a punch at him. Jackson just kept dodging until he had enough. He caught the next punch Scott was about to throw and twisted his wrist back. He heard as it snapped, and listened as Scott whimpered, keeping the scream in.</p><p>"I don't know what you did, McCall, but you will leave her alone. She doesn't need any of your crap." He hissed out, a bit of a growl peaking through his words.</p><p>Jackson squeezed his wrist one last time before getting in his car and driving off.</p><p>Scott just watched as the car disappeared.</p><p>He growled to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sterek, hope you like it!
> 
> UPDATES WILL BE SLW COMING, SORRY.

[Stiles](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/94/55/3d/94553dc6ba5a8320fc0dddf46e4cc791.jpg) watched as the boy she thought of as a brother leave her. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Leaving her for Allison, leaving her to die.

Stiles turned around amd walked out of the school. She didnt need Scott. He was the one who always needed her, expecting her to stop what she was doing and come help him. She walked to her jeep. It was time Scott meets the real Stiles. The one who was best friends with Jackson Whittemore and Danny Mahealani.

As she pulled into her driveway, she noticed that her dad was home. Smiling, Stiles walked the rest of the way into the house.

"Dad?" She called out.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked as he walked out of the kitchen. He stopped as he saw her face. He knew she was angry, just by the way her lips were thinned.

"Scott McCall is no longer welcome in this house."

"What happened?"

"I'm no longer friends with him." She explained.

He nodded as she walked upstairs. He didnt know what Scott did, but it must have been bad for her to want to not want to be friends with him. Stiles went to her room. She opened her closet and threw out all the baggy clothes she had. She stepped back and looked at what she had.

She had tight skinny jeans, halter tops, tank tops, shorts, dresses, and heels that she had never worn. She knew she was going to need to go shopping. She was going to replace her jeep with the newest model. She had already called her uncle to have it down by Monday, seeing as it was Friday, she was going to have 2 days for it to be here.

**∆¶∆¶**

When Monday came, her [jeep ](http://pictures.topspeed.com/IMG/crop/200910/family-friendly-off-_600x0w.jpg)had arrived. It was dark blue in color. The clothes she had ordered were already in her closet. By the time she drove up to the school, every student had notice the new Jeep Wrangler.

They watched with bated breath as a black heel peeked out. They all simultaneously gasped as they noticed the girl stepping out. No longer was her hair in pigtails, now it was flowing down her back in gentle waves.

Her figure sticked out now that she wasn't wearing baggy clothes. [She was wearing black skinny jeans](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles_outfit/set?id=154963465), a white long sleeve collared shirt with black outlining the collar and two stripes going down the front. Her black heels added a good 5 inches to her height.

"Sup, Stilinski." Jackson said as he walked up to her.

"Hey, Jacks." She said back.

He smiled as she waved, "well, don't you look smashing."

"Yeah, well, geeky Stiles is gone. And besides, I missed you and Danny. "

"We missed you too. I still don't understand why you changed for McCall." He said as they walked, leaving most of the school confused.

Ever since they were babies, Stiles' mom, Danny's mom, and Jackson's mom, now adopted mom, used to always bring them to the park to play. They used too play with each other, all the way to till they were 10. That was when Stiles met Scott, who had just moved down from Sacramento.

Back then, Stiles had the brilliant idea of befriending him, the only thing was, she didn't want him to know that she was considered 'rich'. So she had went home and told her mom all about the new boy who didn't have any friends and how she wanted to be friends with him, but he didn't have any money like they did, so she wanted to make it seem like they didn't either.

Her mom had agreed, wanting her daughter happy. The next day Stiles had ignored Danny and Jackson, wanting her new friend to be comfortable. After that, it had escalated to how it was now. Jackson picking on her and Scott, and Danny just plain ignoring her. Jackson told her all about what he and Danny had done when she ignored them.

"He had thought he did something for you to ignore him, I had thought you just didn't like us anymore." Jackson whispered as he walked her to her locker.

Stiles turned around and hugged him, "no, you didn't do anything wrong. The mind of a 10 year old is complicated." She whispered, stepping back. He nodded as she opened her locker.

"So, what did McCall do?"

"Betray my trust."

"What!? How?" He asked. He was bewildered, he never thought that McCall would do something like that.

"Remember that time in the warehouse?"

"Yeah, kinda hard not to."

"Sorry. Well, it was then. I know he didn't like Derek, but he didn't have to do what he did. Not only that, but he also went behond my back and did that. I tell him everything and he didn't even tell me about that." She ranted. "Ugh, now I'm just talking to talk."

Jackson watched as her eyes got watery. "Want me to beat his ass for you?" She laughed as she looked at him.

"No. Lets just get to class." He nodded as he followed her. He wasn't going to lie, he had missed her. She was the sister he always wanted.

"Oh. There's a pack meeting at Derek's tonight after practice. At 7, so yeah, you should come." He said before walking into class. Stiles smiled as she heard this. She walked in after him and sat at a different desk, farther from Scott.

**∆¶∆¶**

When Scott walked in the class he did not expect to see someone else sitting there. He looked around for stiles and saw her sitting next to Jackson. Walking over to them he asked, "why are you sitting here?"

"Cause she can, McCall." Jackson sneered.

"I wasn't asking you."

"Yeah well, you are now."

"Shu-" Stiles interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm sitting here cause I can, McCall. Do you have a problem with it?" She asked in a patronising way.

Scott was shocked as he sat at his desk. He didn't know why Stiles was acting so weird.

At lunch, the only people he sat with was Lydia and Allison.

[Lydia was wearing a black dress](http://www.polyvore.com/lydia_outfit/set?id=154963491), with the skirt of the dress having flowers on it. She had on black heels, rhinestones around the heel part. Her hair was braided, fishtail style.

[Allison was wearing a blue shirt with an elephant on it](http://www.polyvore.com/allison_outfit/set?id=154963523), green shorts, black floral printed tights underneath, and blue Nike's running shoes. Her hair was down, a clip holding some hair back.

"Why isn't Stiles sitting with us?" Allison asked. She had heard about how Stiles was different, she just haven't seen her yet.

"She's sitting with Jackson and the lacrosse team." Scott answerwd, glum.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know." Lydia rolled her eyes as she listened to them. She turned around and looked at the table full of lacrosse players and Stiles. They were all laughing at something she had said. She watched as Jackson had his arms around Stiles shoulders, Danny on her other side.

"Maybe, she and Jackson started dating." She muttered, forgetting Scott could hear her.

"Why would you say that!?" He whisper-shrieked.

"Look at them. He's holding her close and she's allowing it." Lydia answered, as if it was the most obvious thing. Allison looked over and saw what Lydia saw.

"She is kind of right."

'We're not dating, you idiots.' Scott heard Jackson

"They're not. Jackson just said it." Scott said, listening on their conversations.

'Then why are you hugging her close like that?' One of the players, Max, asked.

'We used to be best friends when we were kids.' Danny answered.

Scott was shocked as he replayed the conversation to Lydia and Alison.

"What!?" Lydia and Allison shrieked. The noise in the cafeteria stopped, everyone looking at their table.

"Yeah. I guess it was before Stiles and I became friends." Scott whispered as the noise started back up.

'What? No way.' Max said.

'Yeah. Our moms knew each other. The three of us used to go on play dates.' Stiles explained, knowing Scott would be listening and telling Allison and Lydia.

'Really?' Colin asked.

'Mhm.'

'Why did you stop being friends.' Dean, another player, asked.

'Stiles befriended McCall.' Jackson answered. The conversation stopped as the bell rung.

**∆¶∆¶**

The next class, 7th period Mr. Harris, Stiles sat next to Jackson again. Lydia walked in and walked over to Stiles.

"Alright Stilinski, you can quit whatever is going on. I congratulate whoever gave you that make over, but now it's time for you to quit trying to be something you're not." She hissed out.

Stiles just smiled as she looked at her. "Are you finished?"

Lydia glared at Stiles, as if she was dirt under her heels.

"You are? Good. Now, you should just go sit down and pretend to be the stupid girl that you are." Stiles said, looking Lydia in the eyes.

Lydia was shocked. She had expected Stiles to just laugh it off and say something witty.

"You can't talk to me like that."

"I think I just did." Before Lydia could respond, Mr. Harris had already came in and told the class to sit down. The rest of the day was spent with Scott, Lydia, and Allison thinking about Stiles and her being friends with Jackson and Danny.

**∆¶∆¶**

At lacrosse practice, Stiles sat in the bleachers as the team practiced. Now that she didn't have any distractions, she could finish her homework.

Before she knew it, practice was over and Jackson was waiting for her.

"Come on, Stiles. I'll walk you to your Jeep." Stiles nodded as she packed up her things.

The pair walked together in silence. Stiles was stuck in her thoughts, she didn't know if she would be welcomed at the pack meeting, after all, she wasn't pack.

"Do you want me to pick you up tonight?" Jackson asked as they stood beside her Jeep.

"Uh- yeah, if you can. I don't want you getting in trouble for bringing me." She rambled out.

"Nah, its ok. Derek won't mind." Jackson reassured her.

"Alright. I'm going too call you to pick me up, ok?" Jackson nodded as she got in the Jeep and drove away.

He watched as the light became smaller.

Jackson turned when he heard a growl from behind him.

"What do you want, McCall?" He asked.

"Stay away from Stiles." Scott forced out.

Jackson just scoffed, "I don't think I will, McCall."

Scott growled as he lunged for Jackson, ignoring the rest of the student body.

Jackson stepped back as Scott threw a punch at him. Jackson just kept dodging until he had enough. He caught the next punch Scott was about to throw and twisted his wrist back. He heard as it snapped, and listened as Scott whimpered, keeping the scream in.

"I don't know what you did, McCall, but you will leave her alone. She doesn't need any of your crap." He hissed out, a bit of a growl peaking through his words.

Jackson squeezed his wrist one last time before getting in his car and driving off.

Scott just watched as the car disappeared.

He growled to himself.

Allison and Lydia ran over, "are you alright?" Allison asked, worried.

Scott nodded as he got his bearings.

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

"He warned me to stay way from Stiles." Scott said as followed the two to Allison's car.

"Are you going to?"

"No. She's my best friend. I don't care what Jackson has to say." He growled out.

Lydia just raised one of her eyebrow before getting in the car.

"Its not only Jackson you're going to have to worry about. She's going to join Derek's pack, so if she does, you not only going to have to worry about them, you're going to have worry about her dad." She said.

"Why would I worry about her dad?" Scott asked, confused.

Lydia scoffed as she looked at him, "are you really this stupid? You don't think she earned her dad of what happened? I won't be surprised if she gave wolfsbane bullets."

Allison just sighed, "Lydia is right. He's going to think you harmed his only child, his daughter."

"Of course I'm right. It's not only his daughter. She's the last he has of his wife, so he's going to want to protect her the best he can." Lydia said as she drove. Not knowing that Stiles still had relatives on her moms side.

"But, what does have to do with me?" Scott asked, still confused.

Lydia rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. She pulled into Scotts driveway.

"You'll find out." She said as she watched the Hispanic boy walk to his doorstep.


	2. Pack Meetings and Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I really need a beta for this story. I had a lot of spelling mistakes I had to fix, but hope you all like it.

Stiles sighed as she paced around her room. 

She was slowly panicking about the what the pack would do. After all, the only one who knows that she didn't have anything to do with Scott's plan was Jackson.

What if they thought she did something? What if they don't want her in their pack?

She couldn't bear the thought of not having someone. She's never been alone before, and she didn't want to start now.

Stiles stopped in front of her closet.

She [pulled out a neon pink tank too](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=155940447), black cargo pants and black Nike trainers. She pulled her hair into a ponytail.

 _You can come get me now.-_ **SS**

She texted.

 _On my way.-_ **JW**

Stiles sighed again. 

 _There was no reason to be nervous_ , she thought.  _I wasn't the one to work behind his back. I didn't even know._

She almost jumped when she heard the car horn. 

She grabbed her jacket walking down the stairs to the front door. Jackson was standing on the drivers side, leaning on the car.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I just... I just want to make sure you won't get yelled at because you brought me. Like, what if Derek is mad cause you brought the best friend, ex-best friend, of the guy who almost got him killed." She rambled.

"Nah, its OK. I already asked and he said it was OK." Jackson reassured her, not even minding her rant.

Stiles just nodded as she got in the car.

**¶∆¶∆**

The building they arrived at wasn't the old Hale house, like she thought it would be. Nor was it the old train depot.

It was one of those lofts that not a lot of people stayed in.

"He moved?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess he wanted somewhere better than a train depot for meetings and stuff." Jackson answered.

"That makes sense." Stiles said.

She followed behind Jackson as he walked into the building. It was a little rundown, but still inhabitable. The main desk didn't have a worker there, but by the computer and stuff on the desk, you could tell he or she had went on a break.

The elevator looked like it would stop at any second, so they took the stairs to the top floor.

The two stopped at a heavy metal door.

"Do we knock?" Stiles asked.

Jackson just laughed as he pulled the door sideways.

The inside of the loft had the bare minimum. Of what she could see, the downstairs had a bed in the main living space not far from the windows. A work table in front of the hugh cieling to floor windows and a blue sofa with a coffee table in front of that. The coffee table had two chairs on the end.

"What is she doing here?" Stiles heard to the left of her.

She turned and saw Erica standing there, beside Boyd.

[Erica was wearing a mint green tank top ](http://www.polyvore.com/meeting_erica/set?id=155941591)and gray track trouser with blue/green Nike shoes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She had a black jacket tied around her waist.

"She's joining the pack." Jackson said. 

Derek was standing behind the table that was in front of the windows. He wasn't saying anything, just looking and scowling.

"What!? Since when?" Erica asked.

"Since today." Derek said,

Erica huffed before going over to the couch and sitting beside Isaac, who, along with Boyd, had been quiet the whole time.

"So, what do you guys do at these meetings?" Stiles asked, bouncing on her toes.

She tried to keep her nerves in, knowing they would be able to smell it if she didn't.

"Derek teaches us how to control our shifts." Isacc said quietly.

"That's it?" Stiles asked. She was the only human so she didn't know how she would be able to 'shift.'

"Yeah. Sometimes we learn how to fight. But, were mostly focused on control." Isaac answered her again.

Derek finally moved away from the table, walking to stand in front of his pack.

"All we'll be doing today is training." He said before walking to stand in the middle of the room.

Stiles watched as they all moved the little furniture there was to the sides.

Throughout the training session, Stiles was able to learn more about what a werewolf went through during the full moon. She learned how certain wolves, born not made, could fully shift into a wolf. 

It was close to the end that Erica finally spoke up, "why aren't you in Scott's pack?" She asked the only female besides herself.

"Betrayal never comes from an enemy." Was all Stiles said. 

Erica didn't have anything to say to that.

"The next meeting is on Friday." Derek said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Come on, Stiles." Jackson said before walking out the door.

Stiles waved before following her friend.

**¶∆¶∆**

Stiles said bye to Jackson before going inside.

She couldn't wait for the next meeting, not that she did much, but she liked being productive. She had never liked being in the background. She slowly walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Why are you hanging around Derek?" A voice said in the dark.

Stiles jumped before scowling, "Why the hell are you in my room?" She asked while she turned on her bedroom light. "Really? What is this, the stalk Stiles bedroom club? She asked sarcastically.

Scott, [Allison](http://www.polyvore.com/allison/set?id=164396819), and [Lydia](http://www.polyvore.com/lydia/set?id=164397305) were all sitting on available surfaces in her room.

"I'm serious, Stiles!" Scott yelled.

"I can see your upset. Maybe you should post more about it on Facebook." Stiles said as she walked into her closet. "That should help eliminate any drama."

She came out in her [sleepwear](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles_sleepwear/set?id=164398298), an 'I need coffee' sleep mask hanging from her left hand.

"Derek is dangerous, Stiles." Allison spoke up.

Stiles snorted, "why? cause he killed your mom?"

"Stop." Scott said, seeing the look in Stiles eyes. He knew she was going to say something that he didn't want Allison to know.

Allison nodded her head. She didn't know why Scott didn't want Stiles to speak.

"Oh, please. The only reason your mom died was because Derek saved Scott from her. Just shows how your whole family are psychos." Stiles told her truthfully. "Now, if it isn't too much trouble, you all need to leave so I can sleep."

Allison got up numbly before walking out of Stiles bedroom door, Scott following after her.

"That was a cruel thing you did." Lydia said.

"No one makes it in this world being nice." Stiles said before following Lydia out, making sure the front door was locked behind her.

Stiles sighed as she went back into her room.

 _Today sure had been eventful_ , she thought.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA IS NEEDED! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS.


	3. Clashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have FINALLY found a beta! I hope you guys like this chapter, and thank you all so so so much for liking this story, even though the characters personality doesn't necessarily match those of the show. that was one thing I couldn't really capture, so I tried my best.

Allison rushed out of the house, her breathe coming out in quick pants.

She got to her car, unloicking the door, only to stop and kneel, her hands on her knee. She choked back the sob that she wanted too release, the tears that she wanted to cry.

"Allison!" She heard Scott call from behind her.

She ignored him the best she could.

How could the boy she love, the boy she trusted, lie to her? She had watched as his best friend, ex-best friend, was beaten by her grandfather because she thought Stiles knew where Derek was. She had almost killed someone because she thought they had been the reason her mom died.

"Allison! I'm sorry." Scott said.

Allison stood up and looked at him. She saw the regret and guilt in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, being calm when all she wanted to do was scream, cry, and hit someone,

"I don't know." Scott answered her. "I was going to, but I just didn't know how."

"You should have told me!" She cried, the tears finally falling, her voice strained.

"I'm sorry," Scott said again, the only thing he could think of.

"What's this?" A deep voice asked from the right of them.

The two teens turned and looked at the man. He was lightly tanned with dark brown hair. He had brown eyes, like Stiles, but a little darker. His nose was narrow and fit his face perfectly. He had the same muscle mass as Derek, if a little more.

"N-nothing." Scott said.

"Cool, then could you move from the driveway. I need to park." The man demanded.

"Sure, we were just leaving." Allison said, getting in her car. 

She never noticed that Lydia had gotten in the car, so she jumped when she saw her in the passenger seat.

Scott got into the back seat. Allison pulled out of the Stilinski driveway so the stranger could pull in.

She looked at the car he drove, a [silver Cadillac CTS-V Coupe](http://images.carpictures.cc/photo/m/Cadillac_CTS_Cheeseroc_00007678.jpg), and watched as he got into the spot she had just left.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked Scott, seeing as he knew Stiles longer.

"That was Stiles cousin, [Alek](https://em.wattpad.com/54e7ce88cb644b9bff4a5be9f11bf6946d6c0393/687474703a2f2f626c6f672d6269672d74696d652d727573682d696e6e652e626c6f672e706c2f66696c65732f323031342f31312f4e69636b2d342e6a7067)." Scott said, looking back.

"He didn't seem to like you." Lydia pointed out.

"A lot of Stiles family didn't like me, they just got along with me because of Stiles." Scott said forlornly.

"And now that you're not friends anymore..." Allison trailed off.

"Now, I don't know."

"Why is he here?" Lydia asked, she had seen three more heads in the car, one in the front passenger seat and two small ones in the back.

"What's today?" Scott asked, trying to remember is there was anything important that the Stilinski family normally partook in.

"May 2nd."

"Oh! It's the stilinski family reunion. A lot of her family are coming from Poland and Russia." Scott said, remembering how Stiles was always excited about seeing her family.

"Why are they having it here?" Allison asked curiously.

"They change the location every year. Sometimes it's in Russia, sometimes it's in Poland." Scott told her, trying to make sure she didn't remember the conversation they were having earlier.

Lydia just listened as Scott talked about Stiles family members.

"There's Bronisław, he's serious most of the time, but if he's with his brother, he causes mayhem. He has a son, Vladimir. He's two now, I think." Scott mused out loud.

They pulled up in fronting Scott's house, "I'll see you tomorrow." He said before running inside.

Allison nodded as she drove. The two girls didn't talk until Allison dropped Lydia off.

"What Stiles did was wrong, you didn't deserve to find out like that." Lydia said.

"I'm glad she said it." Allison reassured her, a small smile on her face.

"If you're sure." Lydia said before going inside her house.

**¶∆¶∆**

The next morning, Stiles woke up to a baby on her chest and two toddlers making a mess of her room.

"[Vladimir](http://cdn4.hbimg.cn/store/thumbs/310_233/bigfiles/201407/D525A0DC87BCE1D4DDA9AAAE4B.jpg)!" Stiles yelled before the five year old boy could push her laptop off the desk.

The boy froze, his eyes wide. His ash blonde hair in his eyes, while his mouth formed a little O.

"Sowwy, 'Tiles." He whispered. His purple looking eyes sad.

"Its okay, just don't do it again." Stiles coo'ed, holding the six-month old baby that was on her chest. "C'mon, let's go see what's for breakfast."

Stiles carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake the baby, [Olivia](http://theartmad.com/cute-baby-girl-wallpapers/cute-baby-girl-wallpapers-34/). Vladimir and the second toddler, [Dmitri](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/ahighschoolrockstar/images/f/fd/LoganMoreau.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140219053758), following after her.

She stopped when she heard talking.

 _'What happened Jon?'_ She heard her aunt, [Anka](http://imagesgonerogue.com/rogue/2011/6/4/natalia-vodianova2.jpg), ask. _'When I took her shopping, I could tell she was mad. Stiles isn't the type to show her anger.'_

 _'I don't know, An. All I know is it has something to do with Scott.'_ Her dad responded. 

Aleksander scoffed, _'Scott always was a little prick.'_

 _'He seemed like a puppy to me.'_ His older brother, [Bronisław](http://www.dmanagementgroup.com/html/dmen/img/JUSTICE_joslin_514_0049.jpg), said.

Stiles sighed before walking in. She gave Olivia to her mother, Anka, before sitting down beside Aleksander, Dmitri following her. Vladimir had already went to his father.

"Don't worry about it guys. I'm fine. Scott and I just aren't friends anymore. We're like A7X and 1D fans, in the same business, but different perspectives." Stiles said as she sat down.

"I don't see how that's related to our topic." Aleksander said, confused.

Stiles only sighed when she heard her cousin. He was never the type to get any of her references.   

"never mind, anyway, I have to get ready for school." Stiles said before going back upstairs. 

She pulled out the [outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles/set?id=168531880)she had picked out yesterday before walking into her bathroom. She took quickly took her shower before stepping out and washing her face. She brushed her teeth before doing her hair. 

She walked out of the bathroom and put her clothes on. 

Stiles looked at herself in the mirror before going back downstairs. 

"I'll you guys after school." She said before kissing her nephews on the cheek.

  **¶∆¶∆**

The drive to school was uneventful, not that she was expecting something to happen. But, she was glad about not having to worry about any of that. 

As she parked, Stiles saw that Jackson, [Erica](http://www.polyvore.com/erica/set?id=168532040), and Boyd were in front of the school. She slowly got out of her jeep and walked over to them. 

"Hey guys." She called out as she walked closer.

"Sup, Stiles." Jackson said as he put his arm around her shoulder, "you coming over tonight?"

"What's happening tonight?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Nothing, we're just going to have a relax in." Erica shrugged.

"Sorry guys. I can't." Stiles apologized.

"Why not?" Erica asked.

"I have family over. My nephews are going to want to come." Stiles explained.

"Then we'll come to your house. I'm sure Derek won't mind that we give him a free day." Erica said. 

Stiles shrugged. She didn't mind if they came and see her family.

"As long as you can keep my nephews and niece entertained, your golden." Stiles said.

The three agreed before walking to their respective classes.

Throughout the rest of the day, Stiles had to deal with Scott looking at her, [Lydia ](http://www.polyvore.com/lydia/set?id=169300814)glaring at her, and [Allison ](http://www.polyvore.com/allison/set?id=168531964)looking depressed.

She sighed when she saw Allison sitting by herself in English.

She didn't care what was going on with her and Scott, but she couldn't deal with looking at her depressing face any longer.

"Look, I didn't tell you that so you could ruin my last week of school. I told you that because you needed to know that you were hating someone for no apparent reason." Stiles ranted when she walked up beside her.

Allison looked up at her sadly. She didn't know what to say to her. She wanted to apologize, but then again, she didn't. Even if Derek didn't kill her mom, he was the reason she had to kill herself. Stiles may not have known where he was then, but she worked with him now.

"Sorry." Allison muttered, even though she didn't mean it.

Stiles scoffed before walking to her seat. 

She didn't pay attention to those around her, so when the bell rang, she jumped in her seat.

Stiles quickly walked to her last class of the day. She walked to her seat, where Jackson was already seated.

Her and Jackson spent the class talking about whatever came to mind. She didn't pay any mind to Scott and Lydia, who was glaring at them.

When the bell rang, Stiles and Jackson walked out of the class and to his car, where Erica and Boyd were waiting.

"Where's Isaac?" Stiles asked. She had seen the curly haired boy in 2nd period but after that, he seemed too have disappeared.

"Left early." Erica said.

"Oh, well you all can come over now if you want." Stiles said.

Seeing their nods, Stiles walked to her jeep, only to sigh when she saw three people she didn't want to see.

"What now?" She groaned.

"We was wondering if we could come over." Scott said, a hopeful smile on his face.

Stiles didn't answer, only got in her jeep. 

"Please Stiles, I know we're not talking, but I want to at least say hi to your aunt." Scott begged.

Stiles sighed before she started her car. She rolled her window up before driving away.

Even if she didn't answer, Scott was still going.


End file.
